1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technique to provide an integrated circuit including a transistor or the like over a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate has attracted attention. A semiconductor device which is formed by providing an integrated circuit over a flexible substrate can achieve lighter weight, lower cost, or the like as compared to the case of using a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate. Since a flexible semiconductor device can be bent, the flexible semiconductor device is expected to be applied to various fields and places.
However, when physical force (external force) such as bending is applied from outside to a semiconductor device which is formed by providing an integrated circuit that has an element such as a transistor over a flexible substrate, stress generated in the semiconductor device may damage the element such as a transistor which is included in the semiconductor device and affect characteristics of the element such as a transistor.